Circles And Squares
by ISFP
Summary: "Tell you what Riku, I...I really don't want to get hurt again. So I'll make you a deal, if you draw me a perfect circle, we can try us out." Riku/Sora


**Disclaimer: I own the game…where I can play as Sora…transitive property please?**

**ISFP: So I'm still not entirely sure about this story…at had another plan for my break-out new fanfiction author…but that didn't work out…BLAME STUPID EX-SIGNIFICANT OTHERS. So tell me what ya think, and most importantly review! If it sucks (which is very possible) please let me know...**

_**Italics **_**are thoughts/flashbacks**

* * *

"Mom..." A whiny protest was on the tip of Riku's tongue. He usually wasn't like this; he reminded himself during this entire conversation. But this was something he really really did not want to do.

She interrupted him, "Riku, you may not live under my roof anymore, but I brought you into this world. Therefore I will always have power. Now you are coming home for Christmas and that's final." She emphasized the last word.

He sighed and with one hand turned off the intersection grudgingly. He was aware that he was breaking the law, with his phone wedged between his right shoulder and ear. He was an attentive driver, and could dodge the vision of any roaming police vehicles.

"You know that's not the problem. I'm just not too thrilled about meeting him." He murmured smart enough to keep quiet unless the new Step-Dad was in the background.

His mother was an amazing, kind, and beautiful woman. But somehow she always attracted the biggest losers as soon as they walked into town. Just like his father, who up and spilt the minute he found out of her pregnancy. The ability was uncanny and never failed. So Riku was not the least bit enthusiastic to meet his new Step-Dad.

"Just suck it up, Riku. It's only two weeks." She disconnected the phone. Riku let his cell roll of his shoulder, and onto the middle console. He groaned, and what exactly was he supposed to do in Destiny Islands for two weeks? Regret the past? He already did that ever fucking day. Or maybe he could be reminded about how he lost the love of his life and feel like a piece of shit? Oh wait, that was every day too.

Destiny Islands always looked the same. Palm trees every wear. Puddles of sand scattered around sidewalks, lawns, and roads. Plants were lush from the tropical climate and frequent warm rain. Riku could feel the sweltering heat beat against the windows of his truck.

Then he passed the school. Destiny Island's High School. The beach was only a couple blocks away from the school. With a pang Riku remembered that Sora's house was also.

"_Riku! Telephone! It's Sora!" His mother's voice broke through the radio. Riku jolted to the kitchen and grabbed it. _

"_Hi Riku." Sora's voice sounded nervous. He could picture the younger boy twirling the curled house-phone chord around his finger, and biting his bottom lip. _

"_Can we meet at the school?"_

Riku pushed the memory to the back of his mind. _It's just going to get worse. Fuck this place._ He pulled next to the sidewalk, not even bothering to lock the car. Destiny Islands wasn't a predatory zone, and the crime rate was plummeting into the negatives.

Almost every house was a simple one story. Something too fancy would just be more difficult to recover in the storms. Plastic windows were placed on every wall. The natural light kept the electricity bills low, and there were very few lamps inside the homes.

The door was unlocked, when Riku came in. His mother with her super-sonic ears picked up on the noise before he even stepped foot in the house.

The petite woman ran from the kitchen and lunged at him in a hug. Her identical brilliant green eyes stared into his, as she ushered him inside.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour!" She busied herself at the stove, pulling the kettle off at its sharp whistle. She poured two glasses, and slid a tea bag over to Riku.

"Uh, well Radiant Gardens gets off earlier than most schools, so there wasn't a lot of traffic." It was true, because of the budget cuts Radiant Gardens was releasing students a week earlier than usual. Riku was in his forth year of college, it was around a two hour drive on a good day. Riku had managed to squeeze it into one.

She stirred the bag back and forth with a tiny spoon. "Well, that's lucky. Destiny Islands doesn't get off till the week of, poor things still another two weeks." Hanako knew more about his son than he realized. After raising the boy, she was now able to predict his reactions. For example, she knew that until she divulged another piece of information he wouldn't care. If she played her cards right, she wouldn't have to.

_I could care less about that school. _He never would've said that aloud. He was debating if right now it was the appropriate time to ask that question. It was always better to go for it.

"Where is he?" He pushed the glass aside, when his mother looked down in response. Never a good sign. His mother was a talented liar, over the phone. In person she was worse than Sora.

"_Sora, you were so crying over the chick-flick." Riku teased, enjoying seeing the smaller boy turn bright red and stare at the floor. _

"_Was not!" He yelled furiously. He scooted farther away from Riku, trying to hide the growing redness spreading across his cheeks. Riku crawled across the leather couch, and grabbed Sora's waist from behind._

"_C'mon man, at least own up to it." _

_Sora tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He attempted to pull Riku's crossed arms apart from each other, only to end up facing him. He averted his eyes when Riku tilted his face up. _

"_If I was crying-which I wasn't- it would be perfectly understandable. See she does not remember him, and he keeps reading her the story from their past together, even though she only remembers him for a little bit. That is sad, Riku!"_

_Riku chuckled. _

"He is on a business trip…he won't be back until Sunday." She muttered. It was Monday, at noon. It wasn't that Riku didn't love his mom (this matter was already discussed) but she was a very busy woman. She had a steady job that with the exception of her brief lunch hour was long and strenuous. She didn't have extra time on her hands.

"Well, Riku I may be your mother, but I do have to get back to work." She got up, and shot him a cheeky smile. Slipping on her high heels, and straightening her pencil skirt she grabbed the mugs. Riku had to admit he was a little confused. _So she threatens my life on coming here then she leaves within the first ten minutes I arrive? Something is wrong._ Her devious smile confirmed his theory correct. Riku never thought to question what would have happended if he was an hour late.

"You know, I heard that the school is having some sort of bake sale during lunch. You should go check it out; it should be starting around now." She headed towards the garage, throwing the comment out nonchalantly. Even though she noticed the effect it had on her son.

He stiffened in the wooden chair. _Why the hell would I want to go back there?. _His mother retied her long brunette braid, and motioned for him to follow. The garage was still a mess. Boxes of holiday decorations cluttered every corner, only leaving a small space needed for his Mother's compact car. He shuddered at the elementary school memories of being driven in that thing.

"You want a ride sweetie?"

He shook his head refusing to relive those years, "I'll walk."

It was a mistake. He forgot just how baking hot it was. The heat felt like it was squeezing around him consuming his entire being. Radiant Gardens was frigid this time of year, as everywhere should be. Riku sighed and unzipped the collared tank-top that was underneath underneath his yellow and starch white vest, to centimeter above his navel. He was attractive, and he knew it.

The school was close, only a block away. The same distance as Sora's house.

_The wind rustled the leaves of the palm trees. Sora was late, even though he had called in the first place. His hair was messy and tussled. Riku waited for him outside their usual lunch spot. The stars were bright in the clear dark sky, the quarter moon providing enough light for them to see each other. _

"_Hey." Riku kicked off the cement wall, and walked over to him. Sora panted and bended over placing his hands on his knees._

"_Sorry, I'm late, my mom caught me sneaking out and I had to explain why to her, and then I had to bribe her." He grinned when he looked up at him, and stood up straight. There was anxiousness in his eyes, but the smile still reached them. _

_Riku laughed. "So what's up?"_

Outside the school, booths were set up of all colors. Pitched tents with flags on top of them provided shade for the tables underneath. An assortment of different baked goods on some, others school merchandise, and hand-crafted items.

He gazed at the impressive display, before a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Riku? Riku Suoh? Ah I can't believe it!"

Riku froze at the voice. _Oh God…it can't be…please don't let it be…_

A young woman in a bumble-bee yellow dress, and calf high brown boots skipped towards him. Her hair flipped upwards at an unnatural angle. She skipped towards him. The look on her face affirmed that she had not changed a bit.

Her eyes sparkled when she chirped, "Wow! What a coinky-dink! It's like the whole gang is getting back together."

Riku crossed his arms. Selphie was always annoying. She was so happy, it irritated Riku. He didn't want her to be sad, no he wasn't that cruel of a person, but just a little less…zealous. She was scary when she was angry. Never give that girl a jump-rope, ever. She could do painful things with that.

"Yeah." Engaging in conversation with Selphie is the last thing he wanted to do. Well, not the last, but it was near the bottom. Thank God, a student came trotting up to her holding some sort of crumbled object and looking frazzled. Her attention left Riku. He snatched this opportunity to shove his hands in his pockets and walk in the other direction.

He didn't even get five feet away before she caught him. She cupped her hand around her mouth to escalate her voice. "Riku! Where are you going?"

"Leaving." He called back ignoring his own harsh tone. Selphie just couldn't take a hint. She dismissed the student, and ran up to him. Clutching his arm she tried to pull him back.

"Don't you want to see Sora? Sora told me that you guys haven't spoken since you left for college."

Riku didn't know if it was the shock that disabled him from moving or the churning in the bottom of his stomach.

* * *

M_essage one, Day after the incident:_

"_Hey Sora this is Riku." He whispered in his phone lying on top of the bed, his roommate was not moving in till tomorrow. Except for unpacking the essentials everything still remained in the boxes surrounding him. _

"_Listen, I was wondering if we could talk about last night. I looked for you today…but you weren't home. Your mom said you left town for a couple of days. But uh anyways call me back." He shut the phone and fell asleep before he could even change out of his day clothes. _

_Message four, 3 days after the incident. _

_Riku paced around the hallway, holding his breath at each dial tone. Hope nearly evaporated when it went to messaging. A monotonous robotic voice rang in Riku's ear. _

"_Your call has been forwarded to automatic voice messaging system, __**Sora**__, is not available, at the tone please record your message. When you're finished recording you may hang up or press one for other options." _

_He took a deep breath, "Hey Sora, it's Riku…again. So your mom said you should be back by now. We really need to talk. Please call me back."_

_Message eight, a week after the incident_

"_So, Sora, I know school started but um I know you have time to call me back. So please call me back. Don't make me call Tidus."_

_Message 14, 16 days after the incident_

"_Sora I called Tidus. He said that you didn't want to talk. Please Sora; please I want to talk to you." _

_Message 21, 23 days after the incident_

"_Sora answer your fucking phone."_

**

* * *

**

**Comments? Questions? Criticism? I don't care as long as REVIEW!**

**Please it heals my aching broken heart. Course I'd also like to know what you think. But seriously, think of the heart, every review mends a piece. **


End file.
